The Fox and the Wolf
by Ashrooms
Summary: Naruto has been having lucid nightmares so horrid they have Naruto question reality so much, he's avoiding sleep. To make matters worse, there's a rogue shinobi going about killing mercilessly. Even with the help of his friends, can Naruto overcome this obstacle? Can they stop this rogue shinobi? And does Kakashi know more than he lets on? Based on Part II of Season 3 of Teen Wolf
1. Before a Word is Said

**Aaaaand, I'm back, this time with a story I hope I will finish to the end! Sorry for those who never got an ending to my other fanfics, but I was young, I was a novice...I was an idiot.**

**Anywhoser, I've gotten myself into some new fandoms lately, two specifically for this fic: Naruto and Teen Wolf.**

**Now I know what you're thinking, but there have been weirder crossovers, and this isn't exactly a crossover...y'know what, let me explain. **

****If you want to skip my nonsense, just skip to below the line, I'll just be explaining some things up in here****

**First off, this is a Naruto fanfic, not Teen Wolf, not a crossover. No McCalls or Stilinskis here, just Uzumakis and Hatakes.**

**Secondly, what I mean is that I'm taking the gist of the latter half of Season 3 of Teen Wolf and using that as my plot for this Naruto fanfic.**

**Thirdly, while this fic does follow key points of Teen Wolf Season 3 part 2 like the Nogtisune, it _won't_ feature points like the werecoyote, torturing, or the summoning of the Nogitsune during WWII. I will have another explanation for bringing the Nogitsune into this.**

**Now, since this is Teen Wolf inspired, obviously we'll be needing some wolves. I have roles filled out and I'll have them listed here (some of them though, I don't want to reveal too much.**

**Roles:**

**-Alpha Wolf: Kakashi**

**-Beta Wolf: Sasuke, Sai, Kiba**

**-Kitsune: ****Naruto (obviously ;P)**

**-"Human": Sakura*, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Shino**

**I would write more roles, but that would give away too much, any questions about who else will be in the story (Itachi, Madara, Danzo, Jiraiya) will be answered with smartassery.**

**Although I will say this as a final note: There _will_ be characters that play the roles of Argent, Lydia, Allison, Melissa McCall, Deaton, etc.**

**Roles that won't be involved: Malia Tate, Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski, Isaac, and others I'm most likely forgetting.**

**Anyways, with all that said and done, please enjoy! I'll try and update when I can but if I don't update, feel free to send angry messages** to my tumblr!**

***I know Sakura's a bit blehhh, but I don't want any major annoyances in this fic, so I'm not writing her as a whiner.**

****Don't really send major mean messages, I'm a simple butterball that bruises easily.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Before a Word is Said

Void. Vacant, destitute, dark, and abandoned. This nothingness, so large and empty, so bare...

No, it's not bare. There are markings on it. His eyes squinted, he tried his best to read what they read, but he couldn't.

What do they mean? Are they another language? Are they gibberish? Or are they just...

_Broken._

A hand reaches out, his usual rosy tone is washed by dull, lifeless light. The gray light consumes his skin, the color of a corpse.

He can't reach, but he doesn't need to. A black "vine" wraps around his right arm, another around his left. He's being pulled in, sweat bleeds from his forehead, but the forest is freezing.

His body, being dragged closer and closer and closer until-

Naruto gets up immediately, he's gasping for breath and puts his hand to his chest; his heart is pounding. He looks around and notices someone he didn't expect. Hinata is next to him on his bed.

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asks.

"Hinata? Why are you-?"

"You were dreaming." she interrupts.

Naruto would respond back, but his door creaked open. He goes to open it, but Hinata stops him.

"Don't."

Naruto looks back at Hinata, worry planted on her face. He asks her, "What'll happen?"

She doesn't answer, she only responds, "Don't let them in."

Naruto looks back at the door and goes against Hinata's words. As he walks to the door, Hinata is begging him not to open it, her voice sounds as if she's on the verge of tears.

His hand is on the door handle, it's cold and almost unwelcome, but he opens it anyways. Naruto is surrounded by barren darkness. More of those "vines" from before wrap around him, this time his entire body. He can't move no matter how hard he tries. He wants to scream, he wants to cry. The "vines" are pulling him in, blackness swallows him whole.

Naruto gets up immediately, he's gasping for breath and puts his hand to his chest; his heart is pounding. He jerks his head to where Hinata was, she's gone.

Naruto's walking pace is slower than usual, making him even more late to meeting with his team. When he arrives, everyone is there already; Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. Kakashi asks him if he's doing okay.

"You look more tired than usual. Plus, your headband is upside-down." he points out.

Naruto fixes the headband and explains to his team about his nightmares. He explains about how he couldn't move and how it was all so vivid. Sakura explains that what he was feeling could have been sleep paralysis.

"Your brain paralyzes your body to prevent you from actually acting out your dreams since they seem so real. Sometimes your brain can wake up before your body recovers."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah but...what scared me the most is that I wasn't even sure that what was happening to was real or not."

"How do you know this is real?" she asks.

Naruto gives Sakura a look, then to the rest of his team, "This...this is real, right?"

His teammates aren't even looking at him anymore, they're looking behind him. Naruto turns around and he's at the gaping mouth of the cave again. The "vines" wrap around him once more and violently pull him in.

Naruto wakes up screaming.

* * *

**Your basic short beginning, I wrote two chapters today and I may write more tomorrow. I'm actually taking this about as serious as a research paper (If not _more_ serious since I actually did some research, don't tell me you guys want a Works Cited...)**

**So yeah, major spooks! I hope any Teen Wolf fans can see where I'm going with this, if not, let the suspension cause you to come up with theories!**

**Later later alligator**

**2SPOOPY4YOU**


	2. Read Between the Lines

**Whaaa? TWO CHAPTERS? HALLELUJIER! But in all seriousness, I didn't want to leave you guys with the one chapter, so enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Read Between the Lines

When Naruto finally woke up, he was screaming and his shirt was drenched in his cold sweat. He woke up earlier than his usual time and didn't fall back to sleep, he was scared of what he might encounter next. So he put on his clothes and walked to where he'd meet his team.

Naruto sat down and opened up what he brought to read while he waited for his teammates. His eyes were heavy and his body was weary, it called for the warmth and comfort of a bed. Naruto kept telling himself to stay awake and rubbed his eyes. After doing so, he went back to reading, but was confused as the word no longer made sense. They were jumbled and perplexing, he closed the book and read the title, it read "HTRD TSNOEUD CTIER." He flipped open the pages, and every one was filled with gibberish. He closed his eyes and tried to wake himself up, someone was calling his name.

"Naruto!" he opened his eyes and looked up, it was Sasuke. "I was calling you, what are you doing? You're never up this early."

Naruto doesn't answer, he only gives Sasuke a strange look, he doesn't know if he can trust this reality or not.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" he hopes this is not a dream.

Sasuke points to Naruto's forehead, "Your headband is upside-down."

Naruto's stomach sank, he looks at his book and it the title reads "THE RED DESTRUCTION." Naruto fixes his headband and responds, "I just had a bad dream, I'm fine."

Sasuke doesn't believe the blonde for a second but drops the subject, he wasn't going to force it.

An hour or so later, the rest of the team arrives. Naruto asks Sakura a question and she responds, but no sounds comes out, only her lips move. Confused, he asks the rest of his team if something's up with Sakura. They all respond in unison the same way Sakura was. The four of them surrounded Naruto and were speaking but there was no sound, no sound at all. Naruto wakes up, Kakashi was calling out his name. He apologizes for sleeping and rubs his head while yawning. They give him an odd look and Kakashi says, "Naruto...you weren't sleeping."

Naruto opens his eyes, "I wasn't?"

He shakes his head. Sakura answers, "You were muttering 'Wake up' under your breath."

The blonde sighs in frustration. He explains again of the nightmares he'd been having. How in his last one, they four of his teammates were speaking, but no sound was produced.

"Can you tell what we were trying to say?" Sai asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to remember, he mouthed what he saw and tried speaking along with it.

"When is a door not a door?" he responded.

"When it's ajar." Sasuke answered, "You were dreaming of us asking you a riddle? Were your other dreams like this?"

Naruto shook his head, "The other dreams are just of that empty cave or of false realities." He sat down and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. He didn't know what was going on with these nightmares, nor why they were happening.

"You didn't get much sleep did you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked up and shook his head again, "I didn't want to have any more nightmares, I'm afraid that if I sleep, even when I'm awake, I'm scared that what I'm experiencing isn't real."

"Yeah, well, being deprived of some much needed rest isn't going to help your situation." Kakashi said.

"If that's all that you're scared of," Sai added, "count your fingers."

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face, what good would counting fingers hold?

"That, or read; not just books, anything, read signs, read letters, anything with words. If you're dreaming, the words will be mixed up or you'll have extra fingers."

Naruto slowly looks at his fingers, five on his left hand, five on his right. He was fine, he was awake.

"See? You're awake, you're fine, you just need to get some rest." Kakashi reassured him and then offered to walk Naruto home. He didn't' have the energy to argue, so he let him. Kakashi told the three others to remain there and that he would return.

"How long have you been having these nightmares?" Kakashi's tone was serious, but calm.

"Just today actually, the first one was of the cave and the 'vines', other than that...I don't really have much dreams or nightmares." he turned his head to Kakashi, "What do you think they mean?"

He sighed, "I don't know, but I want to find out," he turned to Naruto and then forward again, "I'll ask around, see if anyone knows anything, the nightmares, the cave...I'll figure it out, I promise."

He noticed there was only one set of footsteps he was hearing: his. He turned around and saw Naruto staring at a sign, his eyes were wide and filled with panic. Kakashi rushed over, "Naruto? What is it?"

"The words, why can't...why can't I read the words?!" Only a few minutes since his last panic, this was something beyond lack of sleep.

Kakashi stepped in front of Naruto, blocking the sign. He held up his hands, "Naruto, look at me, look at me!"

The blonde's blue eyes met Kakashi's, still filled with fear.

"How many fingers do I have here?" Kakashi tried to remain calm.

"Th-three..."

"That's right, three, how many now?" he held up six fingers.

"S-s-s-six..."

"Count with me, let's count the rest, Naruto." he slowly put up one more finger. In shaky unison, the two said "seven", then "eight", "nine", and finally "ten."

"See? Ten. Ten fingers," Kakashi held Naruto's head gently, he was at the blonde's eye level. "Ten fingers, not eleven, not just nine, but ten."

"Why is this happening...?" Naruto managed before he collapsed into the older man's arms.

"Naruto...I swear I'll stop this," he kissed the unconscious teen's head, "It'll all be okay."

* * *

**Eyyyyyy, some (unnecessary?) fluff! Ye buddy. **

**If these guys come off as too OOC, please, don't hesitate to yell at me, I'll fix it right away! If anything, if anyone'd like to beta these, just go ahead and ask, I don't bite...I nibble.**

**Other than that, just continue livin' it large.**

**You look beautiful today, I like what you've done with your hair.**

***hearts***


	3. Ain't No Rest For the Wicked

**I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever guys. I planned to update on Saturday but...I was busy playing Catherine. I'm sorry, I've just been so addicted, I'm even imagining playing in my head :/**

**Anyways, to make up for it, I've got three chapters planned. Now I know things are starting out slow, but trust me, in this chapter, things pick up.**

**I promise to update more or by the Yaoi Gods I will stop playing Xbox for a month...which I don't want to because I'm working on getting the Catherine True Ending or Catherine Good Ending (I got Katherine Good Ending on my first play). So yeah! Don't worry, even if I were to forget about updating, my friend (who coincidentally is named Catherine lol) will remind me and even kill me if I don't update! So don't worry guys! And if you want to yell at me to update, remember, just send me some good old fashioned anon hate on tumblr! (Please don't, I'm fragile ;w;)**

**Anyways, I apologize once again for the delay, but I don't want to rush this, while I may still be a shitty writer, I at least want this to be a C+ fanfic.**

**So, now that that's outta the way, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ain't No Rest For the Wicked

"Dammit...", Tsunade's fist hit her desk, that was her third lottery ticket, the third time she'd won. Something bad was going on or at least...something was coming.

Kakashi had dropped off Naruto, the blonde was already yawning by the time they'd reached his home. Kakashi offered to stay with Naruto, but he said no, that he'd be fine and didn't want anyone worrying about him to much. While it was true he'd been through worse, he still managed to eat and sleep, two vital essentials; Kakashi hesitated but Naruto kept insisting he would be okay after some sleep.

That was five hours ago.

Naruto tried whatever he could to try and get to sleep. He walked around his home, he counted sheep, he even tried cleaning, whatever he tried failed. He even tried talking to Kurama, for some reason he wouldn't answer, Naruto was too tired to care, he flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"_Just what the hell's going on?" _he wondered.

Cooped up inside made him agitated, he went out to just walk around since he'd dozed off outside earlier that day. Of course, when he'd fallen asleep outside, he kept having vivid nightmares, he decided to bring a pocket-sized booklet with him and wrote down a few random words and numbers; if he thought he was dreaming, he'd take it out and read what he'd written down, if that didn't work, he'd count his fingers.

Once outside, he feels a rush of fresh, cool air; Naruto takes a deep breath and walks towards no particular direction. He keeps a steady pace and tries to talk to Kurama again.

"_Kurama...Kurama! Are you there? Are you asleep?" _No reply, _"At least one of us is..."_

Naruto left Kurama to his slumber and tried to remember if anything he'd done could have caused whatever was happening to him. His recent missions weren't anything particular, he hadn't eaten anything odd, his habits have remained the same, what was he missing?

He stopped thinking once he realized he wasn't in Konoha anymore. Naruto turned around and looked back, nothing but forest...just like his nightmares. This was bad, he took another deep breath and kept from panicking. He'd been walking in a straight path right? All he had to do was turn around and-

Except there wasn't a path anymore, just a large, empty, consuming cave. Naruto felt something pushing him towards the cave, at least it wasn't a violent pull like in his dreams. The cave's entrance is decorated with smudged markings and characters, their pattern suggests some sort of seal.

"_What exactly was held here? It can't be another bijuu, so then...?"_

There was a loud rumbling, a huge gust of hot, moist air hit Naruto, it smelled something fierce, Naruto tried to run, but he couldn't move. He looked down at his hands, seven fingers on each...He'd never made it this far into his dreams, he thought about trying to wake himself up, but he never got to see what was in the cave...This was the moment, the rumbling inched closer, the smell more rancid, the air grew hotter. Naruto tried not to scream, and while he didn't, he did hear someone yelling, they were yelling his name.

"Naruto!" The blonde opened his eyes, he'd fallen asleep outside again. He looked up and there was Kiba and Akamaru.

"Wow, you really are a heavy sleeper! I'd been calling your name for a couple of a minutes, I almost had Akamaru bite you." He offered his hand and Naruto accepted, he pulled the blonde up, "Are you okay? I heard you were having trouble sleeping?"

He rubbed his cheek, no drool, "You hear that from Sakura?"

"Yeah, she's really worried about you, I think everyone is. I guess 'cause this isn't like you, something's up."

"You think I don't know that?!" he raised his voice.

Kiba stepped back, he felt like he'd touched a nerve, he gave a look of cautiousness. Naruto's expression calmed after he realized he snapped at his friend, "Kiba...sorry I just-"

"It's okay, you're tired, I get it." There was an awkward pause between the two until Kiba said, "Oh, did you hear? Apparently there's some rogue shinobi going around and killing people."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah, and the thing is, we haven't been able to make any connection between the victims, it's almost like the guy's just killing for the sake of killing. It's pretty crazy..."

"What does he look like?" Naruto asked.

"See that's the thing, no one's seen him! We're assuming he works at night, but even then someone would be bound to notice right? No, this guy's practically invisible, but what's the icing on the cake is that the places he's attacked all surround Konoha."

Naruto's eyes widen even more, what was this guy? What was he capable of?

"Yeah, my reaction exactly, oh but Tsunade is furious 'cause this guy's practically threatening us, taunting us even."

"How do you know this?"

"Tsunade dispatched some teams to search all over the place for this creep and she gave us some intel. Seems they kept this information from us until he's practically at our door step because they didn't want to worry us. I get where they're coming from, but still..."

They walked and headed their way were Sasuke and Sakura. They both didn't think he should be up, they also didn't think they should tell him about the rogue shinobi. Instead, they decided to play it cool and just act if things were normal.

"Naruto, did you manage to sleep?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't want his teammates to worry about him, he lied and said he did, forcing himself to look in Sasuke's eyes hoping he wouldn't detect his lie.

"I feel better now," Sasuke gave him a stern look, he didn't buy it, Naruto needed an escape, "Oh, I heard about the rogue shinobi."

"What?" Sasuke's stern look broke.

"Who told you-" Sakura failed to notice Kiba was with Naruto when they'd bumped into each other. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Hey, nobody told me! Besides, isn't it better that now he knows? What if he was asleep and the guy hurt him?"

Sakura knew Kiba meant well, but still, she didn't want Naruto worrying about this madman running around, he needed his rest.

"I want to help," Naruto kept a serious tone, "I don't want to be treated like a kid, I need to know just exactly what's going on and help get this guy."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded, "Tsunade dispatched teams in and out of Konoha to-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait, you mean this guy could already be inside of Konoha?" Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke sighed, "We're not sure exactly, but Tsunade wanted us to check everywhere this guy could be hiding, teams of two's and three's were sent out. Sakura and I were told to check the Academy."

"I actually just got this news so, don't look at me. I already told Naruto all I knew."

"What about Sai and Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"They both have been assigned their teams, all we know is the basic information and that we're supposed to search the Academy."

"Alright then, let's go."

"What? Naruto, you're-" Sakura was interrupted.

"Sakura, I already told you, I won't be treated like a kid, not matter how many times you and Sasuke try and tell me I can't go with you, I'll still sneak in and search."

Everyone was quiet, Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, he could tell Naruto was determined and he was sick of everyone babying him, about this and his sleep troubles.

Sasuke let out an agitated sigh of defeat, the blonde was always so troublesome, but he'd learned to live with it. He complied and the four traveled to the Academy.

The Academy was empty, any teachers were either apart of search teams or walking around keeping people from panicking. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru searched everywhere; classrooms, closets, but they didn't find anything. They were almost halfway done when they searched a science class. The door was locked but they managed to get in, yet it wasn't the lock that kept them from opening the door; desks blocked the door. They pushed forward and got some space to enter one by one, Sakura and Kiba moved the desks so Akamaru could enter while Sasuke and Naruto looked around. They noticed there was something written on the board. It was a vertical line of numbers which read: 1 39 92 92 31.

There wasn't anything else on the board, just those numbers, no one had used this classroom in a while which explained why the door itself was locked. Yet, why were the chairs arranged to block the door? Who had used this room?

They looked around for clues to see what these numbers meant, Naruto pointed out an old poster of the periodic table of elements on one of the walls. This was a science class after all, so it was rather appropriate. They got each number's assigned letter and were horrified at what it spelled.

1 39 92 92 31

H Y UU Ga

* * *

**Dun DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**Hinata and Neji? Yes! Let's bring our Hyuugas for a game of Byagukan Peek-a-boo!**

**I'm pretty sure any Teen Wolf fans reading this might have rushed to look up the periodic table of elements to see what the numbers spelled. I hope any Teen Wolf fans are reading this, that's be totes awesome.**

**Anyways, like what you read? Hated every fiber of it? Want to tell me your theories?**

**What do you think was that in the cave? Was it alive? Are Hinata and Neji in danger? Was it a threat? Or maybe...was it a clue in who the rogue shinobi is...**

**Next time on Dragon Ball Z!**


	4. In the Dark of the Night

**Alright! Second chapter for tonight! I can't stay on the computer all night guys, sorry. And if anyone's wondering, I'm only posting this fanfic here from now on. I had posted it on AO3 and tumblr, but it was too much of a hassle. This website beckons me, it's much more simple anyways.**

**So! I hope you guys enjoy, I also hope you see what I'm aiming for in this chapter.**

**Also, see if you can figure out what I'm doing with the chapter titles! I'm sure my theme is easy to guess.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

Chapter 4: In the Dark of the Night

1 39 92 92 31

HYUUGa

The numbers on the chalkboard spelled Hyuuga, Naruto and Sasuke, after learning this fact, looked at each other. What did this mean? Were they in trouble? Either way, something was up and Naruto and Sasuke were going to figure things out.

Sakura and Kiba had just finished clearing the desks. Sakura saw that her teammates had a look of gloom, "What happened?"

She looked up at the board and saw the letters, she still had no clue what this meant, neither did Kiba. Sasuke snapped out of it, "Sakura, I need you and Kiba to search the rest of the Academy, Naruto and I need to go have a talk with Hinata and Neji."

Sakura was going to keep asking questions, but she detected that Sasuke was in no mood to answer, he and Naruto needed to leave quickly. So instead, she and Kiba nodded, she'd make sure to get some answers after they were done and when they'd have the time.

"Naruto," Sasuke called him, the blonde snapped back into reality, "let's go."

He nodded and they ran out the door, they just hoped they weren't too late.

Once they'd arrived, it was already pretty late, searching the Academy thoroughly took a while. Neji was outside and saw the two running towards him. He asked them what they were doing there.

"You mean nothing's happened? Nothing strange or suspicious?" Naruto asked out of breath.

"The only thing strange is why you two ran here in such a hurry. I don't know what you-" and then it hit him, "Is this about the rogue shinobi?"

They both nodded, still catching their breath, they'd gotten their in such a hurry.

Neji sighed, he invited the two inside. Inside, Hinata saw there was company, mainly, she saw Naruto. It took all her courage to not run into another room, Neji saw how much trouble she was having and asked if she would bring tea. She obliged and took her time, her face was flushed.

The three sat down at a table, Neji's expression was one of distaste, he didn't want that creep anywhere near Lady Hinata. Naruto wasn't exactly comfortable around Neji, or any Hyuuga really. The Hyuugas used to hunt werewolves for generations. However, after a few years, some members started getting loose with the strict set of rules that had been planted. They were only allowed to hunt werewolves who caused harm, they weren't allowed to hunt children werewolves, and they weren't allowed to kill humans. One family member burned down a family of wolves, killing humans as well as wolves, children and adults. After that, the rules were practically non-existent, so hunting was ended all together. Still, Naruto felt uneasy around Neji, his stares were some of the coldest and sharpest.

Naruto was unintentionally staring at Neji, he glanced at the blonde and Naruto turned away sheepishly. Neji crossed his arms, "What have you found out?"

There was a pause but Sasuke broke the silence, "We think he's threatening your family." Another pause, "We were searching the Academy and found a line of numbers in a class, they spelled out 'Hyuuga'."

"Does Tsunade know about this?" he asked.

It was Naruto's turn to answer, "No, we came here first, it was already pretty late and we didn't know if he'd strike here or not already. We were so wrapped up in worry, I guess we just took immediate action."

Hinata returned with a tray of cups, she set it down gently, avoiding eye contact with Naruto. The four of them took sips of the tea, Neji set his down, "Most of my family was split into teams to find this rogue shinobi, Hinata and I stayed here-"

"I told Neji he should go, I'm sure they could find him quicker if he went." Hinata interjected.

"I wasn't going to leave you here alone."

"I could've gone with a team to search for him!" She raised her voice a bit, she knew Neji meant well, but sometime she cared too much.

Naruto intervened, "Look, what's important right now is that this guy's obviously targeting you guys, so what I think we should do is regroup with Sakura and Kiba, I think they're still searching the Academy."

Neji took another sip of his tea, Hinata held her cup with both hands, after a while Neji responded, "Alright, I guess that-"

The lights go out, everyone holds their breath, they stand completely still with their guard up.

Almost out of the shadows come these black figures, they wore black demon masks, hoods, black jackets with red straps over the shoulders. Their eyes were glowing golden green, they were the only light source other than the little bit of moonlight they could receive. The four of them stood up, Neji stood in front of Hinata, they each kept their guard up. The figures all turn to Hinata, it was clear she was their target.

Neji intercedes, activating the Byakugan, but he's startled when he can't see the chakra flow of these attackers; it's almost as if they weren't there. One of the black figures approached Neji, he unsheathes a sword from inside his body, brandishing and spinning it around to intimidate. Neji was unfazed, he was determined to protect Hinata. Sasuke is able to active the Sharingan but he, like Neji, was unable to see the figures' chakra flow either. He was unable to see if this was a form of genjutsu, all he saw were shadows. It was clear that they had to fight using taijutsu. The three of them don't hold back and use all their force in attacking the figures. Sasuke manages to break one's neck, but it was no use since it was able to recover. It was the figures' turns to fight back.

Two more unsheathed swords from their bodies and stepped towards Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji. They attacked and the three tried their best to fight back, but the figures just recovered. The figures attack with ease and wounded the three badly. They each fell to the floor, one by one, Hinata was left standing. Her legs were shaking, she had a lump in her throat. She wanted to cry, she wanted to...she wanted to scream...so she did. Hinata let out a loud piercing screaming, but the sound is impossibly taken by one of the figures. She stood there in shock, the figure stepped closer and placed its hand on the left side of her face and its eyes began to glow.

Still on the floor, Neji tries to get up slowly, his body aching, he can't see what the figures are doing to Hinata. The figure releases Hinata and she sways back and forth before falling forward. Neji is furious, he urges himself to get up and fight, the figures now turn to him. However, the first few rays of sunlight enter and the figures disappear into a black smoke. Neji, just barely standing, tries to go check on Hinata, but he falls down again. There's a loud noise and Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi enter, they see that they're all wounded and help immediately. Neji's eyes start to lose focus, he looks at Hinata one more time; he can see the back of her head, her hair is all over the place, but just behind her ear, he can see something. He sees what seems to be a backwards five marked on Hinata, he tries to look closer, but his eyes blink slowly and slowly until they finally close.

* * *

**Le gasp! What in the flippity dickens is going on here?! Oh...and lookit Neji, protecting Hinata like a precious bby**

**Also, say what?! That's right! The Hyuuga clan used to hunt werewolves! I'm connecting them to the Argent family! Theorize on that for a minute for what'll happen in the future mwahaha**

**What'll happen next? Stayed tuned! Next time on Naruto...**

**Naruto spends 5 hours sitting in the corner rocking back and forth, and Neji sells 3 stacks of chakra for $6 so he can score some smack...**

**So yeah! Bye bye!**

**canyougetwhatireferencedbroskiscanyougetwhatireferencedihopeyoucanokaybyenowforrealsthistime**


End file.
